The Massacre at the Quartz Zone
by V-Norrec
Summary: Based of the game Rouge Trooper, this follows one of the many stories one of the G.I.s at Quartz Zone.


I was patrolling the ship when I heard the sirens go off. "All G.I.s, All G.I.s prepare to be dropped." said the female voice of the intercom system. My eyes nearly glowed with the prospect of finally getting to enter the war. Unlike most of the soldiers in the war, I was immune to the toxic planet below. Originally a paradise world, Nu-Earth had become a barren wasteland of toxic waste that only highly adaptable creatures could live in, that and the new soldiers, the G.I.s, the Genetic Infantry. This is what we had been bred for.

The genetic mutations had side effects that made us visibly different from the other humans. Our eyes and hair were completely white for one thing, we were immune to every toxin created, and our skin was a light blue color. We were bred to be the ultimate soldiers, able to withstand more than anybody else. We would win the war for the Southers against the Norts.

My squad was already waiting for me. "It's about time you got here, Boomer." said Trackman, the leader of my squad. "All right guys remember just because we can live on Nu-Earth doesn't mean we're invincible, now let's go and show those Norts how to fight."

"Yeah!" replied the rest of the squad including myself. We all then climbed into our drop pods, which were little more than a chair with a rocket attached to the bottom. Eight-sided with one wall on each side, we had been trained in how to drop into a war zone long before now. This would be our first battle. We were dropped out of the spaceship and sped toward the surface with the rest of the regiment. I was looking out the forward window of the drop pod when I saw the Lazooka rockets hit the rest of my squad's drop pods. "It's a trap." I yelled taken off-guard. Those Norts would pay for this as soon as I got down there.

My drop pod landed I kicked the sides down grabbed my rifle and shot the air tank of the nearest Nort blowing it up and taking out his squad. I was definitely in the Quartz zone; I could see the purple and blue crystals jutting up out of the ground all around us. I ran behind up to one of the crystals and crouched behind it. I took out one of my grenades and threw it towards the Norts behind me. They never saw it coming. I then noticed a pillbox in front of me. I lowered my eye down the scope on my rifle and took the sensor out making it worthless. I ran up to it and ripped the inner circuitry out of it making sure it would never shoot one of my buddies.

"HEY OVER HERE!" yelled another G.I. I ran over to him climbing over a pipe when a Drill Probe popped out in front of us. I quickly jumped back behind the pipe and blind fired at the Norts coming out of it. Once the digger disappeared taking it's deadly machine guns with it I got up and dispatched the two remaining Norts. I ran up to the other G.I. who was behind a quartz crystal. "We have to get through this bunker up ahead to get to the main attack force, you up to it." He asked.

"I'm always up to kill some Norts." I responded. We ran off towards the Bunker. I looked at from behind my crystal cover. Only two machine guns, this wouldn't be too hard. I took my rifle out and sniped one of the machine gunners. The other Nort then spotted me and began to rain havoc on our position.

"Here take this mortar attachment and show those Norts how great their army really is. I'll get us through the door after you take them out." Said the other G.I. handing the attachment to me. I rolled out of behind my cover firing the mortar off before rolling behind another crystal. I saw it hit him and two Norts who had come up to kill us "Genetic Freaks".

"Serves 'em right. Now go hack that door." I said. He ran up and soon the door opened and he got hit with a shotgun in the chest. I emptied the rest of my standard clip into the Shotgun trooper and ran up to the G.I. I took my knife out and using it to pry his biochip out of his skull. I then put the chip into my helmet. "You still there?" I asked.

"Feels good to have a second chance a life, even if it means I can't get away from the war." He said. "OK let's go. By the way, my name's Hacker." There were four types of primary G.I.s the weapon's specialists, the scavengers, the leaders, and the techies. Each was given a name appropriate for their positions.

"All right, which way?" I asked

"Straight ahead." Hacker said.

"OK." I ran forward keeping my eyes peeled for the Norts. On the way there we ran into another squad of G.I.s heading toward a Hell Cannon. Hell Cannons, leave it to the Norts to always follow the philosophy of bigger is always better. Those behemoths of steel and energy could destroy almost anything. Fortunately they were immobile and easy enough to destroy, if you could get to it before you were blown into pieces. "You need some help?" I asked.

"Yeah, who knows how may tanked freaks they got up there." said one of the G.I.s, stopping as I joined the squad and then continued to run up to the Hell Cannon. As we ran up we ran into a Nort patrol heading back to the Hell Cannon. I ran up to the last one in the patrol and removed the air tubes that allowed him to live in the toxic gas present on Nu-Earth. I turned him around and broke his neck with my foot as I held him in place with his air tubes. The rest of the G.I. patrol than unleashed a hail of bullets on the remaining Norts. I took out two other Norts in the group before we continued toward the Hell Cannon, which loomed closer and closer to us. We were about to the entrance of the guard facility when we encountered a Nort Tactical Armor unit. It took out three of the men in the squad I had joined up with its dual machine gun arms before the other squad member and I got to cover. I fired a few rounds at it, but it had absolutely no effect.

"Hacker, have any idea how to take this thing down?" I asked.

"A scrambler grenade and a few well placed shots while it's incapacitated should do the trick." He replied, made me glad I had a techie with me, even if he didn't have a body anymore.

"All right, G.I. cover me while I take this thing down." I said slowly getting closer to the edge of the quartz I was hiding behind. I tossed a scrambler grenade underneath the NTA (Nort Tactical Armor) and waited for the explosion. As soon as I heard it I ran forward and jumped unto the NTA's back. After a little bit of rodeo work I caught him crouching down and I unleashed five shots into the head of the Nort inside the Armor dropping it immediately. As I did I felt shots fly by me from both the other G.I. and the Norts. Once the NTA was taken out I turned around just in time to see the last of the three Norts get taken down in a single headshot.

"Here, put me one the console, I'll get you inside." said Hacker I put my helmet on the console and watched for Norts. Luckily for once none came. "OK, I think I got it pick me up." As I did the door opened revealing Norts behind the door. I jumped backward unleashing a mortar round blowing up everyone, and almost everything inside. "Whoa, little bit of unnessesary force there."

"Rather get everything than miss one and have him get one of my friends."

"True enough, now all you have to do is place a micro-mine on that valve though and that Hell Cannon is out of commission." I walked forward taking a micro-mine from my pack and placing it where Hacker directed. I then walked away and blew it up securing the Assualt force for my friends. I then heard over the comm. system in my helmet.

"All GIs retreat to the Orange Sea Zone, that is an order for a full retreat to the Orange Sea Zone" said the operator of one of the ships that dropped us off.

"All right let's get moving, don't want to get ambushed on the way back. I said.

"Yeah. . . Dive Boomer Dive!" yelled Hacker into my ear. In a split-second I obeyed his command, but I was a split second too late. I felt the bullet rip through my helmet and then through my skull underneath, finally exiting through Hacker's biochip. I fell to the ground.

With my final breath I said "Damn… the Norts." Then the inky blackness of death took hold of me silencing me forever.


End file.
